


Just one more

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec turns to the Dark Side, Amber eyes, Colors, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Flirtatious Magnus, Flirting, It's important!, M/M, Magnus made coctails, and stays with Magnus, because he ignores his duties, my heart is melting, oh how lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus made coctails. And this blue one looks very tempting… Will Alec be able to resist?

</p><p>Continuation of the episode <em>Of Men And Angels.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Tylko jeden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962883) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> Wow, it looks like Malec has unlocked something in me (pun intended) because it’s my second work in English #so proud of myself 
> 
> …yeah, yeah, I know I’m sentimental, you don’t have to tell me that xD Just a small note: it supposed to be a one hundred words, but something has gone wrong (as always in my case) Anyway, I hope you’ll like it, and please let me know if there are any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

„Stay for one more drink,” Magnus says flirtatiously, offering him a glass. „And then decide,” he adds with a wink.

Alec hesitates. He has duties to fulfill, there is so much work in the Institute, his mother called barely a minute ago… But suddenly all of it was becoming extremely dull compared to what was shining in Magnus’ amber eyes, full of promises. His soul was so bright and colorful… and Alec hasn’t seen any color for a very long time.

„Okay,” Nephilim agrees, taking his drink. „Just one more.”

But he already knew that was a lie and judging by the smile on Magnus’ face – he knew it too.


End file.
